


Surprise! - Narry

by creativemind7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hiatus, Interviews, M/M, surprise concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativemind7/pseuds/creativemind7
Summary: Niall and Harry meet up and Harry comes out on stage during one of Niall's shows





	Surprise! - Narry

Harry Styles interview:

Harry - H  
Ella - E (the one that's interviewing Harry)

E: So Harry have you seen of the boys lately?

H: Umm I hung out with Liam last week, haven't seen Louis in a while but Niall and I planned a few days next week to hang out

E: Oh that's great

H: Yeah

E: Out of all the guys, who were you closest with before the hiatus

H: We were all really close but I think Niall

E: Ok. From the other 3 guys who's music do you listen to or prefer most?

H: Umm I like all the music it's all great. I think Niall because our music is kinda similar in a way

E: Do you have a WhatsApp group with the lads?

H: No but we should. We use email

E: Hahaha. What did the boys think of Dunkirk?

H: They enjoyed it

E: Yeah good. If you had to collaborate with 1 of the lads, who would it be?

H: Probably Nialler

E: You guys have nicknames for each other right?

H: Yes, like for example Niall calls me Haz, Harold, Hazza, Hazzy and I call him Ni, Nialler, Neil and then we call Louis, Tommo, mostly and Liam, Li or Lili.

E: That's cool. Harry Styles everyone

 

Messages between Harry and Niall:

Ni xx: Hey xx

Haz xx: Hi Nialler xx

Ni xx: So Tuesday?

Haz xx: Tuesday? That's too far away!

Ni xx: I know, when can you? I'm playing in LA Monday

Haz xx: Where are you right now?

Ni xx: Aussie

Haz xx: Ughhh I miss you so much babes xx

Ni xx: I miss you too. Umm babes?

Haz xx: Yeah

Ni xx: Since when do you call me babes?

Haz xx: I don't know forget it

Ni xx: K 

Ni xx: Hello?

Haz xx: Yeah

Ni xx: So when we meeting?

Haz xx: I guess Tuesday

Ni xx: ... :( what time?

Haz xx: 10 am work for you?

Ni xx: Aha. I have a whole week in LA

Haz xx: Great

Ni xx: I have an extra backstage pass, it's yours if you want it

Haz xx: When? And at what time?

Ni xx: Thursday at 8pm

Haz xx: I'll be there

Ni xx: Really?

Haz xx: Yep

Ni xx: THANKS HAZZY, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH XXXXX

Haz xx: Haha kk Nialler xx

 

Tuesday 10 am

N: Haz?

H: Omg Niall

N: It's so good to see you Hazza

H: Yeah how are you?

N: Good you?

H: Kinda tired but ok

N: We can go back to my house after lunch, like we used to. Watch a movie or summat and eat popcorn

H: That'd be great

N: Ok what do you want to do?

H: How about some shopping?

N: Yeah sounds good


End file.
